For All Of Us
by Lyunna
Summary: I'm a Reian like many others. We do what we can to survive. Why am I special? Because I was chosen. This is my story. A story that began before I was even born. A story that only came true because of a Balaur.
1. Introduction

I was a child not too long ago. A child like many others that used to laugh and play all day. A child without a care in the world. But my story began a long time ago, even before I was born. Those days were dark and fearful for my people, the Balaur would go a long away to spill our blood. And for what happened that night I wonder... I still wonder everyday... Is there any good in them?

Why do I keep wondering? After all they did to all of Aion's creation? After their betrayal? Because of that one night. We, the Reians were victorious. Karhun led us to victory and we took Karmar. Sarpan was finally ours, a place to call our own at last. But my parents weren't in that wonderful land, at least not yet. Although I wasn't born, I can tell you this story as if I witnessed it. Why you may ask? Because it was the only known act of goodness a Balaur ever showed.

It was a dark night, not only because the lack of light but also because of fear. A group of Reians was still trying to make their way to Sarpan, where were they? I still don't know till this date... All I know is that the Balaur were after them. My mom tried with all her strength to keep moving, she was the weak link of the group. A pregnant woman in her 8th month running, not only for her but also for the child she carried. My dad was leading the group but he couldn't leave my mom behind, after all she was his wife and she had his child with her. They had to stop. Been the strong man that he was, or so people tell me, he propose that they camped in a near by cave. And so they did. Some tents were built and some blankets placed on the ground. The men took turns as lookouts as the women made their best to make some food. My mom was too weak to move, she was just lying there, trying to calm down her unborn child.

Some hours passed and everyone was fed. Everyone was agitated, they were siting ducks. The scout came back in a hurry, my dad was glad to finally see him, but what he saw took all hope from his soul. The blood dripping from the man's body caused a state of panic. Looking deep into the darkness my dad made out some figures.

"BALAUR!"

With this loud shout everyone hurried to their weapons. And them just silence... Every second seemed like an hour. Everything was so peace full and silence until an arrow. That first shot started the slaughter. Some tried to escape but they were no match for the beats. While everyone was busy with the fight my mom slowly moved away. She did all she could to keep away from all the commotion. She though she was safe, that she could rest but she wasn't alone. A Balaur riding his pagati was passing by. Frozen by fear she stood still. The beast jumped from his mount and got his sword ready to put an end to her life. She closed her eyes and apologized to her child. Some tears rolled down her face. She waited and waited but... nothing... Just nothing. Why wasn't she dead? What was stopping the Balaur to finish his target? As she opened her eyes he putted away his sword. He was looking at her big and ground belly. At first she was afraid that he had some crazy ideas but then he spoke in a calm and deep voice.

" Your luck saved you today Reian. I'm not a monster... I do what I do because orders and nothing else... Sparing your life would mean my death if anyone found out..."

"Thank you..."

That's all my mom could say. But he didn't only spare our lives, he also took us as close as possible to Sarpan. That's where I was born, grew up and died... But my life still goes on... How you ask? Why was I resurrected? That's the reason I'm writing this, so everyone knows what my mission was and why. Not everyone was given a second chance but I'm gonna make mine count.


	2. Growing Up And Knowing the Chickens

Well... I think I should explain how I know all this... Maybe because it was really odd? A pregnant Reian got her a ride home in a Balaur's pagati? Yes the patrols saw that... When they got my mom to Kamar she was taken to the Council of Elders. Everyone thought she was a traitor, even the Council wanted to execute her. But Kahrun, oh the wise Kahrun, he could see that all she said was true so her story became a tale. I'm not sure if all I said was true but... at least is what I was told... There are a lot of different versions... Some are ridiculous, like... A full legion of Balaur found the group and the brave Reians killed them all! Only to be killed by a General.

My mom died during my birth... Exhausted from all the running and labor pain they said... But what intrigued them were my wings. After the Cataclysm and Siel's death Reians lost all their powers and their ability to fly. My wings seemed to be able to fly. Until today... I dunno how. I was born and now I had no mom or dad... But I had a big family, we Reians watched out for each other but I couldn't be raised in a war zone. So where should I go? Asmodae? Elysea? They couldn't choose either... Why? Reians would have another war on their hands. So they decided to keep me in Sarpan. They sent me to Garldar Village, so I could be raised in a calmer ambient and have contact with the different people of Atreia. I was everybody's daughter.

Years passed in that calm and joyful place. I met a lot of people, from Elyos to Asmodians. I found that Elyos always had a kind of light to them, it seemed that every time one came into the scene the world would light up. As for Asmodeans... I was always intrigued with their glowing eyes and their furry backs. Countless times I asked myself, could my dad have been one of them? I mean... My wings worked and I learned to fly with all of them... (Anyway! I'm getting side tracked! There's so much I wanna write and not that much time!)

Around my teen years I learned how to use all sorts of weapons, but my favorite was a bow. I also learned about Aion, Siel, Israphel and all the Empyrean and Dragon Lords. My mentors weren't only Reians, some Asmodians and Elyos took the time to teach me during their travels. The most curious encounter I had as a learner was with a group of Shugos. With them I learned the power of Kinah and all that if meant for most of Atreia's people. My life at the Village was simple and without much danger, but I always found a way to sneak out. (Don't get me wrong, I loved all the peace and quiet life but we all need to spread our wings and search for our meaning of life.) During my time there I never saw other kids... I was told that there were some in Elysea and Asmodae but I never met any. Maybe the reason there weren't more kids around is the fact that Reians are not used to be mortal. Who knows!

My kind was determined to keep me out of the war. Everyone saw me like their own child, all of them wanted to protect me. But even Sarpan wasn't safe from Balaurs madness. After the rise of Beritra, Kamar was attacked. I could see the smoke rising and covering the sky. Regardless of all the effort to keep me away from the battle I found a way to escape Garldar Village. I ran as fast as I could holding my training bow. Kamar couldn't be that far! I was almost inside of the City when two Clerics stopped me. They were tired, looking around me I could see Elyos, Asmos and Reians, some dead, others in pretty bad shape, surely this two Elyos where trying to save them.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?"

The cleric looked me from top to bottom, she was covered in blood and her chair armor were totally wrecked. While talking with me she jumped around bodies trying to save who ever she could. Then the other approached me, another Elyo and another female. Her armor wasn't as damaged as the other one but she was really tired, I could see that she had some difficulty holding her mace and shield. This two are still with me, Lyunna and DrHealer. Always looking out for others. While they treated the fallen soldiers a group of Balaur came out of the city, their perverted eyes stopped on the injured Clerics. I grabbed my bow and got ready to shoot but a big clef fell on some of their heads, Hatrox the song weaver was the first to appear. Then a group of Elyos jumped them, for the Clerics smile I could see they knew each other. I wanted to help, I really did, but looking at them fighting, I felt useless... Then another group of Balaur came up on us and I got my chance. I helped them, I had the chance to fight for my kind and defend our City.

In the end we were victorious, Kamar was safe, for now. The group of Elyos that I helped became my new family. And I will never forget all the Chickens (That Rawr At Asmos).


	3. After Sarpan and my Origins

After the fight in Kamar, Elyos and Asmodians found them selves infornt of each other at the fountain. Their hate could be felt just by looking in their eyes. Kahrun emerged from the crowd making a stand that Sarpan was still a NO FIGHTING zone. Then he found me near my new friends...

"What in Aion's name are you doing here?!"

"Trying to help..."

"You know you cant wander on alone!"

"She wasn't alone."

This voice came from the young cleric Lyunna.

"I know she should had stayed in the village but if she wasn't here... me, Drhealer and a lot of hurt and near death Asmodians and Elyos wouldn't be here."

This was a lie... at least in my mind it was... I couldn't be that strong...

Kahrun looked me from top to bottom.

"Since you became so good with Elyos I'm sending you to Inggison! Maybe your friends will have time to train you and, hopefully, keep you out of trouble..."

"But!"

"NO BUT! It's not safe for you nere, and with the Balaur attacking us with this much strength I can't protect you!"

"BUT MAY BE I CAN PROCTED MY SELF AND YOU!"

He turned his back and just instructed a bunch of soldiers to take me. Been sent to Inggison was the worst thing that could happen... or not, it was the reason why I was so important.

I spent a lot of time trying to find stuff about my origins. But stuck in the village I couldn't learn much... So Inggison was a good place to be.

I bet that everyone want to know why Kahrun protected me so much... Well... As I found out later in Inggison my mother was one of Lady Siel's the most important servants. She was someone the Lady trusted the most... But it wasn't until I found my way into Gelkmaros... that I found who my dad was...

When Kahrun sent me away I used to beg the Chickens to take me with them on their adventures... But most of the times they would turn me down... A couple of times I was caught trying to follow them. But one day Laoly was passing by the town and told me that they were going to Gelkmaros, after a bunch of duels she came to the conclusion that I was ready. Drhealer didn't like it one bit, but since I was there I tagged along. We were trying to take one of the forts from the Balaur when we were ambushed.

"Well well well..."

The leader of the squad was Stormexia.

"Some little Chickens decided to jump out of the coop."

"Shut it fur back, you should be glad if we kicked this Balaur out of this fort"

"And MAYBE you didn't noticed cleric, but this is OUR land"

A templar approached me.

"Look, its a Reain... What the hell are you doing with this chickens?"

"This Chikens are my friends and I'm helping them"

He came closer.

"I see... We can be your friends too you know? So you're coming with us."

"Or not!"

He looked around with this disdain smile.

"In case you didn't know... you are out numbered. There's a full alliance of us and just a group of Elyos. So... come with us and we let your puny friends go"

I'd no choice... I'd no idea what he wanted of me but I couldn't let the Chickens die for me.

"Ok, I will go.. But only if we escort them out of Gelkmaros."

"Y..."

"WHAT?! No you wont!"

"It's alright Drhealer, it will be alright."

After that the Elyos had to go, we escorted them to Gelkmaros exite and them left for the town. I was taken to Pandemonium. There they explained that Kahrun was missing and that they also wanted me to be trained my Asmodians so I could learn both species fight styles.

The few time I spent in Pandemonium was enough to find out a lot about my parents. About my mom I'd already found out in Inggison but I could confirm it here. But my dad... No one knew who he was or what. No one except the librarian. My dad wasn't welcome by Elyos or Asmodians, his existence was hiden, cursed by some and praised by another. All because he wasn't any of them... He was both. This was a shock to me... but the puzzle was complete.

My name is Ahany, I'm Reain by my mother's side and Asmodian/Elyon by my father's. This explained my wings, they were like Reain's, except that they weren't broken. My eyes had a faint glow and I could see in really low light. But my skin wasn't that greyish color that Asmodians seen to have... My skills were a mix of both and with the training, I could easily defeat a group of Asmodians and Elyos by my self.

Sorry about the mistakes this may have and the time it took. University started and things have been kinda stressful (like its normal on the 1st couple of weeks). Thank you for reading!


End file.
